


Hungry Like the Wolf

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You share an intimate moment with Wolf in the hot springs
Relationships: Sekiro | Wolf/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wrote this like, a week after the game came out but I only decided to post it now. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

Throughout winter the land of Ashina could be a cruel and harsh temptress. It would snow during the early hours of the morning and the chill would make your teeth chatter violently. Some nights the temperature could plummet drastically and it felt like the blood flowing through your veins would freeze. Sometimes the cold season was hard to get through when it felt like you were freezing to death.

During the night you decided it would be a good idea to bathe in the hot springs. It helped you warm up before you went to bed and it made sleep come to you a little easier. It had been a ritual for you every night for the past couple of weeks and you found you could sleep peacefully. You usually went to bathe alone, waiting until everyone was sound asleep before you entered the bath house. But tonight, you were not alone. You had been cornered by a hungry, lone wolf. 

Your body was warm and tingling all over. The fire building in the pit of your stomach was hot enough to match the temperature of the hot spring. Steam filled your nose, fogging your senses and making your head giddy. You moaned softly, teeth sinking into your lip as you tried to stifle your own noises of delight. If you were caught now it would surely mean trouble for you both. You just couldn't help it as the sounds tried to claw their way out of your throat. You had to let him know just how good he made you feel.

"Wolf" you whispered breathlessly.

You choked on a moan, fingers digging into his shoulders as his cock brushed up against a sensitive spot inside you. You arched your back, your legs shaking around him as he circled his hips to meet yours. The water sloshed and rippled around your joined bodies as you held on tight, skin slick with water and glistening in the pale light. There was barely an inch between your bodies and you could feel his muscles tensing under his skin as he pushed your body higher and higher with ecstasy. The feeling made your spine tingle with delight as more pleased gasps and sighs tumbled out of your parted lips.

“Ah, please don’t stop” you pleaded.

Your eyes fluttered, long lashes brushing against your cheeks as you struggled to keep your eyes open. You carded your fingers through his dark hair, the wild strands damp with water and steam. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his lips parted as he panted harshly. His grip on your thighs was tight, no doubt there would be bruises there come the morning. He refused to let you go and you could only hold on tight, moving your body in tandem with his.

You felt his teeth at your neck and you tipped your head back with a pleased moan, exposing your throat to him. He blessed your skin with delicate kisses and bites, the coarse hair growing on his face rubbing against your warm skin. You gasped sharply as his hot mouth engulfed your bare breast. Your nails bit into his scalp as he suckled the rosy tip, the delightful sensation making your spine curl and electricity shoot to the tips of your toes.

The coil in the pit of your stomach was taut, ready to snap at any moment from the pressure. You dig your heels into his back, urging him to continue and pushing his cock deeper inside you. He let out a throaty moan in response his teeth tugging and pulling at your sensitive nipple. You could feel blunt nails pressing against your skin as his pace quickened, rushing to achieve both of your pleasure. Every small touch was driving you crazy and it was too much for you to handle anymore.

"Ah Wolf!" you cried. 

He crashed his lips against yours, swallowing your throaty whines as you trembled with rapture in his arms. White hot euphoria drenched your body, relief flooding your system as you spasmed around him. Wolf growled low in his throat, his hungry mouth trying to devour yours as he reached his limits. He buried himself deep inside you, filling you with warmth from his hot seed. You continued to tremble in his hold, your mind and body buzzing in the aftermath of your orgasm.

You felt Wolf’s head come to rest on your shoulder as you draped your arms around his neck. You pulled him closer to you, his breathing shallow and hot against your heated skin as he tried to regain his composure. You had never seen this kind of vulnerable side to him before. He was always calm and softly spoken, completely closed off to others and focused on his one, single purpose in his life.

You brushed your fingers through his hair, completely silent as you held him in a warm embrace. You would hold him like this, even if it was only for a moment.


End file.
